The Lion Tamer
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: AU. Kurt writes gay erotica and Finn is a journalist who's reviewing the latest one. When they meet up at a premier party, things go not to Rachel's liking. Finchel and Kinn with hints of Kurt and other boys. Kinky sex! You are warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Lion Tamer

**Author: **FlamboyantlyBiBoy

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** AU. Kurt writes gay erotica and Finn is a journalist who's review the latest one. When they meet up at a premier party, things go not to Rachel's liking.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters

**Spoilers: **Nope.

**Pairing: **Kurt/Finn

**Warnings: **Kinky sex

**Author's Note: **The idea was given to me on Tumblr by finnkurtismydrug for Kinnja Monday. So, this is dedicated to them. Thanks for the idea, this is really fun!

**ENJOY!**

_I never thought that being in power would be so electric or such a turn-on. Basil was practically screaming in frustration and pain beneath me. The tight cock ring that kept him from releasing was also causing his dick to turn a purple color._

"_Master Kaleo, please." He begged in a chocked whisper._

"_What was that?" I mocked softly while running one finger along the cut that went from one of his nipples to the other, "I couldn't hear you."_

_Basil cried out as I touched the not-very-deep wound, "Please, Master Kaleo!"_

"_Please…what?" I flicked at the nipple clap that was tight on each of the now bright red bumps on Basil's chest._

_He screamed in painful pleasure, "Please let me-"_

Rachel entered the room and I quickly pulled a blanket over my lap to hide the straining erection that was in my pants.

"Finn, why aren't you getting ready?" Rachel glared at me. She was already in her floor length green dress and had her make-up done.

"Sorry, I was trying to get to the end of the chapter." I put my covered book down on the bedside table while thinking of gross mental images to get the erection down.

"We can't be late for the opening night party." Rachel carefully set my tux down on the bed along with a green tie that matched her dress, "What are you reading anyway?"

Just the thought of going to this party was enough to get all arousal down and I stood to get changed, "Just something for work."

Rachel stared at me for a minute before responding, "You write a sports articles."

"They want to promote me to an entertainment column but they need to know that I can review books, movies, and Broadway shows. I'm doing a piece on Wicked, and one on that movie that we saw the other day. The one where the guy went off to war and died. I just needed a book to read and one of the guys in your show recommended this one." By the time I stopped talking, my tux was on and I was doing up the tie.

"What is it?" Rachel sighed at the fact that I still couldn't tie a tie and came over to do it for me.

"Lion Tamer by Kurt Hummel." I answered while refusing to look at her.

My wife stopped, "Isn't he the latest break though gay writer?"

"Yeah, and it's actually really good." I saw the look on Rachel's face that was a sign that she was unhappy about something, "Don't tell me you're going all homophobic, babe. You have two gay dads."

"I'm not," Rachel replied defensively while fixing my tie, "I've just heard of some of the things he writes and I'm not a fan of them."

"It's just an assignment, Rach."

"I know." She sighed and grabbed her bag, "We should get going, I can't be late."

"Of course, Elphaba has to be there fashionably early." I replied and offered her my arm.

Since Rachel was the one of the stars, I didn't spend much time with her at the premiere party. However, I managed to find something to entertain myself. Namely, Kurt Hummel.

I noticed him walking in with an actress that I'd seen at the rehearsals that I'd stopped at a couple times to bring Rachel something. He quickly excused himself from her to go get some punch and I followed him.

"Excuse me." I said from behind him and Mr. Hummel turned, "Are you Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, and who might be asking?" He replied with a smirk.

"My names Finn Berry." I introduced myself and offered a hand-shake.

He took it and seemed to analyze me with his eyes, "You're Rachel Berry's husband. She talks about you a lot. Also, I've read some of your sports articles. They're very good."

"Thanks, and that's actually why I recognized you. I'm writing a piece on your latest novel." His hands were really soft. I was extremely surprised that such a small and innocent looking boy had written possibly the most descriptive and…arousing sex that I'd ever read.

"I'm honored that somebody with your talent would extend into my… writings." Mr. Hummel didn't seem embarrassed about what he had published.

"I was actually hoping that I might be able to get a interview with you. It would certainly raise my piece up above the others since apparently nobody's ever gotten one from you."

Mr. Hummel didn't answer for a minute before slipping a business card into my hand, "Call me. We can set up a time but right now, my dad's about to show up and he doesn't like me talking to the guys at these events."

He headed back toward the lady that he'd come in with who I now realized was his step-mom. I couldn't help but to look Mr. Hummel up and down. He has a nice body and a perky ass that swayed while he walked. Suddenly, I realized that I was checking him out and looked away.

Rachel walked up to me, "Who's your friend?"

"Kurt Hummel, I was just asking him for an interview to help with my article." I answered quickly.

"He was flirting with you."

"No he wasn't."

"Please, the way he was looking at you." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't and even if he was, nothing would happen." I sighed at how controlling she could be sometimes.

"It better not."

"I'm in love with you, babe, and no random guy would change that." I told her before excusing myself to the bathroom. This couldn't have been happening. There was no way that I could have been checking out another guy…but that suit looked really good on him.

One of the lines that I'd read earlier came back to my mind, "_No man is completely straight. We're all just humans. At twenty-three we're just as horny as we are in High School." I lowered my voice, "We'll fuck anything that can move."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Lion Tamer

**Author: **FlamboyantlyBiBoy

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** AU. Kurt writes gay erotica and Finn is a journalist who's review the latest one. When they meet up at a premier party, things go not to Rachel's liking.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters

**Spoilers: **Nope.

**Pairing: **Kurt/Finn

**Warnings: **Kinky sex

**Author's Note: **The idea was given to me on Tumblr by finnkurtismydrug for Kinnja Monday. So, this is dedicated to them. Thanks for the idea, this is really fun!

**ENJOY!**

I finished the book that night. Rachel kept yelling at me to come to bed but I had to finish it. It still amazed me that the boy I'd met (with his angel face, soft hands, and high voice) had written something so…dirty.

The next morning, I called Mr. Hummel and set up a plan for the interview that afternoon. Rachel was off at Broadway getting ready for another show that night and…I didn't tell her about the interview. I kept telling myself that it was because I didn't want to bother her but that was a lie. In reality, she would tell me not to go and that the article would be just fine without it. I knew it would but I kept telling myself that I needed the interview but I just wanted to see him again.

At noon, I made my way over to the apartments that Mr. Hummel had told me. I had my business suit on with my pen, notebook and tape-recorder. Nerves were raking through my body. Not only because the man I was about to talk to had quickly risen to the top of my heroes list, but also because I didn't know what to expect. Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe he wanted something more then just an interview. Maybe…I wanted it too.

The elevator made it's way up to the thirteenth floor, and I stepped out into the floor. Almost hesitantly, I headed toward room twenty-seven. I realized that I had yet to see anybody here. There weren't any other residences; no bellhops or other employees either. That just made me more nervous but I knocked politely on Mr. Hummel's room and it didn't take long for him to answer.

The man in front of me looked completely different then he did the night before. At the premiere he had been wearing a regular pine-stripped suit not now…he was clad all in black leather and looked like a want-to-be Adam Lambert. His dark hair spiked up, black eyeliner rimming his eyes, and the silver studs on his leather jacket.

"I'm glad you could make it Mr. Berry." Mr. Hummel spoke with a light smirk on his lips.

"I'm glad that you could make time out of your busy schedule to meet with me." I answered with all the politeness I could muster with that fact that my dick had decided to act like I was a teenager again.

Mr. Hummel let me in and sat me down at his dining table. He went to get us both coffee and I managed to get my body under control again before the actual interview began. I started simple with questions about his childhood, and his parents.

"My mom died giving birth to me. A few years later, dad re-married as was expected of people with any class. She raised and took care of me until I was fourteen when they shipped me off to Dalton Academy in Ohio where I was the lead singer of the glee club the Warblers and class president." Mr. Hummel answered when I asked about his schooling.

We went on with the proper air until I got the questions I was more nervous about, "When did you start writing erotica?"

Mr. Hummel thought for a minute before answering, "Sophomore year of high school of course at that point nobody knew about them. I kept them well hidden from wondering eyes." He straighten up slightly, "Now, before we go any farther, I should explain something."

"What?" I was rather surprised, high school journalism hadn't prepared us for when the interviewee tossed in a twist.

"Last night, you lied. I completely understand though since none of them were ever published. Many men have gotten this far with the interviews but they always turned and ran at my price."

"And what is your price?" So, my nerves had disappeared by the time we got to that point but at his words the came back doubled.

"It's nothing much really. I just need some help writing my next…special scene." His smirk was back now and there was something in his words that warned me to turn and run but I stayed still.

"You want my help with…?" I looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, but here's the catch. I can't just…write it."

"Are you saying that…?" He couldn't be. Rachel couldn't have been right.

"What else would I be talking about?" Mr. Hummel was smirking even more now.

I thought for a few minutes. Rachel would murder me if I did anything, but…I really needed a good piece to get the job. Plus, this was Mr. Hot-Stuff offering me sex. Finally I nodded, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Glad you see things my way. We can continue now."

I kept going with my questions but it was hard to concentrate. Mr. Hummel kept smirking at me the whole time and by the time we finished I was extremely horny. Without really talking about it, we ended up in Mr. Hummel's bedroom with me handcuffed and naked on the bed. Yeah, this was going amazing so far.

I couldn't see him since I was on my stomach but I could hear Mr. Hummel rummaging around. He had explained to me that the sex scenes in his book wasn't fiction. That only the story leading up to and away from them were. So…I had an idea of what was going to happen but it didn't help with the nerves. I'd never done anything like this with Rachel. Man, just thinking about her made me feel guilty. Before it could take me over though, Mr. Hummel's hands were on me.

He slipped a cock ring on me and it somehow made me feel more secure. At least I wouldn't cum early and ruin it. And I would cum; I was going to like it. That much I knew. With how I reacted to reading about this stuff, doing it would just be even more of a turn-on.

Then I felt his hot breath on my ear, "Safe word?"

I thought for a minute before answering, "Drizzle. And could you not leave marks. Rachel would know something happened."

I felt that ever present smirk of his on my shoulder, "Of course."

Mr. Hummel withdrew and I felt his soft hands rubbing my bare ass. The light caressing made me relax some before the first hard hit made me tense and cry out. There must have been thirty spanks before he stopped. They had really hurt, more then I had expected, but it still felt good.

"Good, bitch." He praised softly, while rubbing my now smarting ass. Slowly, his hands ran up to the cuffs around my wrists. I was surprised when he opened them. That couldn't be it!

I didn't move for a minute but then there was the sound of a zipper being pulled down and I realized what he wanted. Sure, I'd do it! How could I not? Slowly, I turned and caught sight of his hard dick. It was bigger then I'd expected, but that didn't stop me from making for it. Mr. Hummel grabbed onto my hair before I right before I could get at his cock.

"There's no going back now." He seemed to be warning me.

I just nodded, "I know."

He let go of me and I licked at the head of his cock. The taste was sweet and sour at the same time. Then I slowly took him into my mouth. Mr. Hummel seemed to know that I'd never done this before and let me get used to the feeling before taking over.

Soon, we realized that I didn't have much of a gag reflex and he seemed to like it. That is judging by the noises he was making and how hard he was thrusting. Surprisingly, it didn't last long. He pulled out of my mouth and pushed me onto my back on the bed.

I threw my head back in a scream almost instantly as he bit down hard on my right nipple. My request to stay mark-free seemed to have been forgotten as he left dark red bites all down my chest.

"Fuck!" I cried out when he drew blood from my left hip.

My blood was on his lips as he pulled away with that smirk that was starting to get annoying. All that was forgotten though when one of his long, slender fingers found it's way in side of me.

"Please." I whimpered softly. I needed to cum but at the same time, I knew that the longer he delayed it the better it would be. He ignored me and pressed a second finger in.

Right when I was starting to really like it, he pulled them out. A cry of…I don't know what came from my lips but, again, he didn't pay any attention. Instead, he got up and stripped before grabbing a condom from one of his drawers. Inside, I sighed in relief that he was going to use one. I went to sit up but he stopped me, "No!"

The demanding tone in his voice made my lay back down and open my legs again. Mr. Hummel settled down between my legs and I felt him push in. I cried out in both pain and pleasure. He didn't wait. Just started thrusting hard and I was screaming in pleasure.

It felt like he kept going for ages and no time at all at the same time. Which ever it was, when he came I cried out in pleasure even though I was still being cock blocked.

"Please, can I cum?" I begged with tearful eyes. It hurt really bad.

Mr. Hummel seemed to realize that the cock ring was still tight around the base of my cock, "Oh, you want to cum?"

"Yes, please!"

Nothing happened for a minute before I felt his hand slowly slipping the ring off. As soon as it was gone, I came hard and screamed in complete pleasure.

After a minute, we both got up and dressed in silence. I headed toward the door and only seemed to remember my manners once I got there, "Thanks for the interview."

Mr. Hummel smiled, a real smile not a smirk, "Glad I could help. Let me know if you…want a follow up."

"Will do." I left and started the walk home. Before going inside, I checked that all marks were covered. They were so I went in. Rachel wasn't home yet, so I jumped in the shower and into my pajamas before starting to write my review on The Lion Tamer by Kurt Hummel. There was the deep need to get it written and forget about the whole experience until the day that I died.


End file.
